


Weihnachten mal anders - Ein Drama in zwei Akten

by Yamimaru



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Costumes, Dancing, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Touching, grumpy Kaoru
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Kaoru ist ein Mann der Traditionen, er mag seine Routinen und festgefahrenen Handlungsabläufe. Besonders eine Tradition ist ihm unglaublich wichtig – Weihnachten. Zehn einfache Schritte, die diesen einen Tag im Jahr immer absolut perfekt für ihn machen. Dieses Jahr soll allerdings alles anders werden und Kaoru ist darüber nicht sonderlich begeistert. Warum nur hatte er diese dämliche Wette auch verlieren müssen? Und, seit wann ist Die so grausam? Eine Weihnachtsparty wäre ja schon schlimm genug, aber das, was Die sich noch zusätzlich als seine Wettschuld ausgedacht hat, ist einfach nur bloße Folter, ganz ehrlich und ohne Übertreibung. Ein Kaoru übertreibt nämlich nicht, nie! [Dir en grey: Kaoru x Die]
Relationships: Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Akt 2 - Warum man mit Traditionen nicht brechen sollte

„Kyo?“

„Mh?“

„Ich glaube, er wird mich dafür hassen.“

„Deinem breiten Grinsen nach zu urteilen, scheint dich dieser Umstand weitaus weniger zu stören, als ich angenommen hätte.“

Die nickte und hielt das Kostüm in die Höhe, um die Monstrosität aus Tüll und Federn besser begutachten zu können.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte er langgezogen und konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht vom Gesicht wischen. „Aber es ist einfach nur perfekt. Außerdem ist es ja nicht meine Schuld, dass er die Wette verloren hat. Er würde sich an meiner Stelle bestimmt auch was richtig Gemeines für mich ausdenken, du kennst ihn.“

„Ja …“, brummte Kyo überlegend und begutachtete derweilen ein Gebilde aus schwarzem Kunstfell, Leder und Nieten, das angezogen wohl eine Art kinky Krampus darstellen sollte. Was es nicht alles gab. „Vermutlich hätte er dich dazu verdonnert, nackt eure Wohnung zu putzen.“ Ruckartig griff sich der kleinere Mann an den Kopf und stöhnte, als hätte er gerade schreckliche Schmerzen erleiden müssen. „Fuck, das krieg ich jetzt nicht mehr aus meinem Hirn. Scheiß bildliche Vorstellungskraft.“ Die, für seinen Teil keinerlei Mitleid mit seinem Freund empfindend, lachte nur heiter auf und machte sich mit seinen Errungenschaften auf den Weg zur Kasse.

„Kommst du?“, rief er über die Schulter und stellte dann nochmal sicher, dass er auch wirklich alles über dem Arm hängen hatte, was Kaoru und er für die weihnachtliche Kostümparty brauchen würden. An der Kasse angekommen legte er die Kleidungsstücke auf die Verkaufstheke und kramte in seiner Umhängetasche nach seinem Portmonee. „Brauchst du nicht auch noch eine Verkleidung?“, erkundigte er sich, nachdem Kyo wieder an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war und musterte den Sänger, der bis auf einen komischen mehrfarbigen Federwedel nichts weiter in der Hand hielt.

„Nö.“

„Du weißt, dass sich Yoshiki irgendwas für diejenigen ausdenken wird, die nicht verkleidet zu seiner Party erscheinen?“

„Jepp.“

„Du hast also schon ein Kostüm?“

„Jepp.“

„Und du sagst mir nicht, was es ist?“

„Jepp.“

„Kyo?“

„Jepp?“

„Ach, nichts.“ Die seufzte kopfschüttelnd und lächelte dann die Kassiererin an, die ihm seine Errungenschaften gerade in einer Plastiktüte über die Theke reichte. „Wozu ist eigentlich dieses Federding gut?“, wollte er schließlich wissen, als sie den Laden verließen und auf die geschäftige Einkaufsstraße hinausgingen.

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Will ich wissen, wofür du das gekauft hast?“

„Nope.“

„Dachte ich mir.“

~*~

Daisuke Andou, Freude und Leid meiner schnöden Existenz, stand mit verschränkten Armen und verärgert funkelnden Augen vor mir und tippte rhythmisch mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden. _‚Tipp, tipp … tipp, tipp.‘_ Meine rechte Augenbraue zuckte im Takt mit, aber noch wies bis auf diese kleine Kleinigkeit nichts an meiner Körperhaltung darauf hin, dass ich mich innerlich schon für ein gewaltiges Donnerwetter wappnete.

„Ich sag’s dir, Mister …“

Oje, wenn erst einmal Anglizismen den Weg in den Wortschatz meines Freundes fanden, dann war das ein wirklich untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass ich verkackt hatte. Auf ganzer Linie.

„… Wenn das heute den ganzen Tag so weitergeht, dass du nur brummig und knurrig bist und versuchst, mir die Laune zu vermiesen, kannst du was erleben.“

Jetzt kam auch noch Dies ultimative Geheimwaffe zum Einsatz – der mahnende Zeigefinger, mit dem er nun wild vor meiner Nase herumfuchtelte. Eigentlich hatte sein Anblick ja fast schon wieder etwas Komisches, wenn nicht nach und nach das schlechte Gewissen in mir hoch kriechen würde. Die hatte ja recht und ich hasste es, wenn ich mir das eingestehen musste. Ich war heute wirklich schon den ganzen Tag über unerträglich launisch gewesen und hatte meine schlechte Stimmung an ihm ausgelassen. Aber was musste er mir auch meinen einzigen Tag des Jahres, der von vorn bis hinten durchstrukturiert war, so gründlich durcheinanderbringen? Ich biss mir auf die ‚Unterlippe und schluckte das kindische Gefühl der Ungerechtigkeit herunter, das erneut in mir aufsteigen wollte.

„Ich bin nicht schuld daran, dass du die Wette verloren hast. Wettschulden sind nun mal Ehrenschulden und ich werde dich nicht vom Haken lassen, nur weil du dich aufführst, wie ein … ein … Shit, mir fällt kein passender Vergleich ein.“ Die schnaubte und auch, wenn er noch immer aufgebracht war, konnte ich doch eine gewisse Belustigung in seinen Augen funkeln sehen. Dieser Anblick genügte, um meine Mundwinkel zucken zu lassen.

„Ach, verdammt …“, brummte ich und ging auf ihn zu, während ich gleichzeitig meinen dummen Stolz über Bord warf. „Du hast ja recht.“ Ich hob eine Hand, als ich direkt vor ihm zum Stehen kam und legte sie an seine Wange. „Tschuldige.“ Ich drückte den noch immer schmollenden Lippen einen sanften Kuss auf, suchte Dies Blick und lächelte ihn schief an. „Du bist einfach wunderschön, wenn du dich so aufregst.“

Einen Herzschlag lang war es mucksmäuschenstill in unserer Wohnung, bis Dies Lachen von den Wänden widerhallte.

„Du bist so ein Idiot … und ein alter Schleimer obendrein. Aber zuckrige Komplimente helfen dir jetzt auch nicht weiter.“

„Ich musste es doch wenigstens versuchen.“

„Blödmann.“

Es war wirklich bemerkenswert, wie Die versuchte ernst und streng zu bleiben, auch wenn die Nachdrücklichkeit, mit der er nun seine Arme um mich legte, doch eine ganz andere Sprache sprach. Ich seufzte leise und atmete einmal tief durch, sein Parfüm ein so vertrauter Duft in meiner Nase, der mich innerlich tatsächlich ruhiger werden ließ. Manchmal war ich wirklich ein Idiot. Ich wollte doch gar nicht mit ihm streiten und dennoch hielt sich dieses dumme Gefühl hartnäckig in mir, dass er mich einfach nur ungerecht behandelte, weil er darauf bestand, dass ich mit ihm heute wirklich noch auf diese unsinnige Feier gehen sollte.

„Ich weiß“, gab ich zu und löste mich aus unserer spontanen Umarmung. „Darum geh ich jetzt auch und versuch, meinen Kopf freizubekommen und danach werde ich mich ohne zu murren für diese dä…“ Die funkelte mich böse an und ich schluckte den Zusatz, der nur zu deutlich gemacht hätte, was ich von unserer Abendplanung hielt, vorsichtshalber mal herunter. „Party, ich werde mich ohne Murren für die Party herrichten, okay?“ Nun seufzte mein Freund hörbar und seine Körperhaltung schien sich ein Stück weit zu entspannen, als er schließlich nickte.

„Und ich soll wirklich nicht mitkommen?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte meinen Freund an.

„Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber beim letzten Mal hast du mir derart viele Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, dass ich von der eigentlichen Messe kaum was mitbekommen habe.“

„Ja, aber, wenn das alles halt so interessant ist.“

„Wir können ja ein anderes Mal gehen, aber nicht heute, okay?“

„Oka~ay …“, stimmte mir Die schlussendlich zu und fuhr sich durch sein langes Haar. „Aber wenn du wiederkommst, gibt es kein Gemaule mehr, haben wir uns verstanden.“

„Klar und deutlich.“ Ich nickte feierlich, überkreuzte aber Zeige und Mittelfinger so auffällig hinter meinem rücken, dass mein Gegenüber es gar nicht übersehen konnte.

„Kaoru?“

„Ja?“

„Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen, bevor ich dir das gerade doch noch übel nehme.“

~*~

Ich blickte zur stahlgrauen Wolkendecke hinauf, die wie eine geschlossene Kuppel über der Stadt hing und den frühen Nachmittag in trübes Dämmerlicht tauchte. Vermutlich würde es heute noch regnen und ich hatte meinen Schirm in der Wohnung vergessen. Nochmal hinaufzugehen, um ihn zu holen, war allerdings keine Option. Ich wusste, dass Die noch immer ein wenig gekränkt von meinem Verhalten war und musste leider zugeben, dass ich ihm das auch nicht verübeln konnte. Seufzend stopfte ich die Hände in die Manteltaschen und setzte mich in Bewegung. Vielleicht hätte ich sein Angebot, mich zu begleiten, doch annehmen sollen. Dann würde ich mich jetzt vermutlich weniger selbstsüchtig fühlen und unsere Auseinandersetzung würde nicht irgendwie nur halb geklärt zwischen uns hängen.

Aber ich konnte manchmal einfach nicht aus meiner Haut und schon gar nicht an einem Tag wie heute. Ich war nun mal ein sehr strukturierter Mensch, schon immer gewesen, und war auch dementsprechend stolz auf diesen Umstand. Ich war ein Mann der Ordnung, der Routinen und ja, auch der Traditionen. Und welche Zeit des Jahres bot mehr Gelegenheit, meiner Traditionsverbundenheit zu frönen, als Weihnachten? Das Fest der Liebe, der Familie und Freunde. Gut, in Japan und in den meisten Ecken der Welt war Weihnachten mittlerweile zu einer Glorifizierung des Konsums verkommen, aber man konnte sich die alten Werte ja wenigstens noch schönreden.

Für mich persönlich hatten Traditionen allerdings auch vielmehr mit Entspannung zu tun. Mein Alltag als Leader brachte ständig so derart viele Variablen mit sich, dass ich mich wahrhaftig glücklich schätzte, wenigstens an einem Tag des Jahres nicht über jeden meiner Schritte nachdenken zu müssen. Traditionen bedeuteten Sicherheit, Ordnung im Chaos und waren immer wieder eine Konstante in meinem Leben, auf die ich mich tatsächlich ziemlich freute. Darum lief mein Weihnachtstag auch immer nach demselben und ja, vermutlich auch ziemlich spießigen Schema ab, seit ich mit achtzehn ausgezogen war, aber das störte mich keineswegs. Ganz im Gegenteil, diese zehn kleinen, festgefahrenen Schritte waren es, die mein Leben an diesem einen Tag im Jahr so herrlich unkompliziert machten.

  1. Ausschlafen – wozu ich ohnehin viel zu selten die Gelegenheit oder innere Ruhe fand.
  2. Den Rest des Vormittags nutzen, um die Wohnung auf Vordermann zu bringen.
  3. Die kleine Tanne im Wohnzimmer festlich dekorieren.
  4. Das Weihnachtsgebäck meiner Mutter in die hübsche Glasschale legen und auf den Couchtisch stellen.
  5. Eine Kleinigkeit zu Mittag essen.
  6. Geschenke einpacken.
  7. Den Weihnachtsgottesdienst besuchen.
  8. Nach einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang mit meiner Mutter telefonieren.
  9. Abendessen.
  10. Mich mit einem Gläschen Grog aufs Sofa verziehen und den Abend gemütlich ausklingen lassen, wofür nun schon seit einiger Zeit eine Flasche einhundert Monate gereifter _Dictador_ Amber Rum in der Minibar bereitstand.



Hätte ich etwas zu sagen gehabt, hätte sich auch heute an diesem vertrauten Ablauf nichts geändert, allerdings fragte mich ja mal wieder niemand. Zugegeben, auch in der Vergangenheit hatte es Jahre gegeben, in denen nicht alles so nach Plan verlaufen war.

Da war dieses eine Weihnachten gewesen, an dem ich mir eine üble Erkältung zugezogen hatte und die freien Tage hustend und schniefend im Bett verbracht hatte.

Oder dieses andere Mal vor jetzt schon drei Jahren, als mein Freund einmal nicht die Band-freien Tage genutzt hatte, um seine Familie in Mie zu besuchen und mir stattdessen so lange in den Ohren gelegen war, bis ich ihn zur Weihnachtsandacht mitgenommen hatte. Ich lächelte versonnen, als ich mich an die fast kindliche Begeisterung zurückerinnerte, mit der Die damals all das Neue in sich aufgenommen hatte. Aber, bis auf die paar Ausrutscher, waren meine Weihnachten der letzten Jahre doch immer ruhig und beschaulich gewesen.

Bis heute.

Mein Lächeln verschwand, als ich erneut daran denken musste, dass heute noch alles anders werden würde. Nichts würde es damit werden, dass ich nachher noch ein langes Gespräch mit meiner Mutter führen würde – das hatte ich heute Vormittag schon erledigt – und auch nichts aus der abendlichen Entspannung und dem Gläschen Grog. Stattdessen würde ich mich später noch auf ein ach so tolles Event begeben müssen, eine Feier samt hirnrissiger Kostümpflicht, um ganz genau zu sein. Ich schauderte heute noch bei der Erinnerung an die Einladungskarte, von der mir die beiden unheilvollen Worte _‚weihnachtliche Kostümparty_ ‘ in goldener Schnörkelschrift regelrecht entgegengesprungen waren. Ich war so am Arsch; und das alles nur, weil ich eine Wette verloren hatte. Eine Wette! Ich!

Unverständliche Schimpftiraden vor mich herknurrend jagte ich damit dem kleinen Jungen, der gerade an der Hand seiner Mutter an mir vorbeilief, wohl einen gehörigen Schrecken ein. Große Kinderaugen erwiderten für einen Moment meinen Blick und ich hätte mich vermutlich bei ihm entschuldigt, hätte ich nicht das dumpfe Gefühl, damit alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Verdammt, mir ging meine schlechte Laune ja selbst schon dermaßen auf die Nerven, dass ich dadurch nur noch mieser gelaunt wurde. Ein wahrer Teufelskreis.

Unwillig klappte ich den Kragen meines grau-karierten Wollmantels nach oben, als mich eine eiskalte Windböe frösteln ließ, und steckte die Nase tiefer in den groben Strickschal um meinen Hals. Heute war es wirklich empfindlich kalt geworden, aber statt dicker, weißer Schneeflocken wehte mir nun tatsächlich nur unangenehmer Nieselregen ins Gesicht und vermieste mir damit meinen eigentlich entspannenden Spaziergang. Gut, dass die Sankt Marien Kathedrale, das Ziel meines Fußmarschs, im benachbarten Wohnviertel lag und bereits in Sichtweite war. Und nein, es war keineswegs so ungewöhnlich, Christ in Japan zu sein, wie es sich im ersten Moment vielleicht anhören mochte. Ich war so erzogen worden, war mit diesem Glauben aufgewachsen und auch, wenn ich heute kaum noch die Zeit fand, unterm Jahr einen Gottesdienst zu besuchen, an Weihnachten musste das einfach sein.

Wenige Minuten später war ich auch schon angekommen, drückte die schwere Tür des Gotteshauses nach innen auf, tunkte meinen Zeigefinger in das kleine Becken gleich neben dem Eingang und schaffte es sogar, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen, als die Kälte des Weihwassers auf meiner Haut stach. Bevor ich zielstrebig auf einen Platz in den hinteren Reihen zuging, bekreuzigte ich mich im Mittelgang stehend und zollte dem Allerheiligsten meinen Respekt. All diese Abläufe waren mir so vertraut, mir in den Jahrzehnten meines Lebens derart in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass es eine wahre Wohltat war, währenddessen einfach nicht denken zu müssen. Leise Begrüßungen murmelnd, während ich an anderen Kirchgängern vorbeischritt, setzte ich mich schlussendlich auf eine der Holzbänke und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ich schätzte den Geruch erkalteten Weihrauchs und erloschener Kerzen, der hier immer in der Luft hing ebenso, wie die leisen Stimmen der Menschen, die sich in respektvollem Flüsterton unterhielten.

Nach und nach kehrte auch in mir so etwas wie Stille ein und als die dumpfen Töne der Orgel die Anwesenden dazu aufforderten, sich zu erheben, kam sogar so etwas wie Vorfreude in mir auf. Die Worte des Pfarrers plätscherten an mir vorbei, ohne, dass ich ihnen besondere Bedeutung beigemessen hätte. Ich wusste, was er sagte, wusste, wie ich auf die Gebete zu antworten hatte und konnte diese altbekannte Routine einfach nur genießen. In Augenblicken wie diesen trug ich keine Verantwortung, war ich nicht der Leader, der alles zu entscheiden hatte, nein, ich war einfach einer von Vielen, die es am Weihnachtstag in die Kirche verschlagen hatte, um ihrem Gott, einer höheren Macht oder einfach nur dem Glauben, des Glaubens Willen, zu huldigen. Als der Chor _‚Kiyoshi kono yoru‘_ anstimmte, lächelte ich und begann leise mitzusummen. Beinahe hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde der hohe Gesang der Frauen die Luft um mich herum in Schwingung versetzen und auf den dunkleren Noten der Orgel und der Männerstimmen dahingetrieben werden. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und musste tatsächlich zugeben, dass ich gerade nicht einmal mehr den Gedanken an diese unsägliche Weihnachtsfeier noch sonderlich schlimm fand.

~*~

Leider überstand diese mentale Zufriedenheit nicht einmal den Weg nach Hause, denn als ich etwas über eine Stunde später wieder an unserer Wohnung ankam, hätte ich erneut die ganze Welt dafür verachten können, dass mir heute kein ruhiger, gemütlicher Abend vergönnt sein sollte. Ich seufzte, als ich die Haustür aufschloss und ohne wirklichen Elan mein Heimkommen ankündigte.

„Hallo, Die, bin wieder da.“

„Oh Shit, Shit … äh, willkommen zu Hause!“, schallte es mir aus dem Wohnzimmer entgegen und auch, wenn der Umstand nicht in eine leere Wohnung zurückzukehren immer wieder mein Herz erwärmen konnte, schwante mir Übles.

„Will ich wissen, was du da drinnen veranstaltest?“, rief ich, begann mich aus meinem nass gewordenen Mantel zu schälen und ihn an die Garderobe zu hängen. Den Schal drapierte ich zum Trocknen gleich daneben und fuhr mir durchs klamme Haar.

„Ich? Ehrm … ich mach gar nichts, warum?“ Die tauchte im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer auf und wirkte weder sonderlich ehrlich, noch so wie jemand, der die letzte Zeit mit Nichtstun zugebracht hatte. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, das lange Haar in einem unordentlichen Dutt zusammengebunden und die Augen hetzten nervös zwischen mir und dem, was auch immer für ein Chaos hinter ihm liegen mochte, hin und her.

„Das sieht mir aber nicht wirklich nach nichts aus“, murrte ich und auch, wenn ich seinen Anblick gerade unheimlich niedlich – um nicht anziehend zu sagen – fand, konnte ich nicht aus meiner Haut und fühlte mich schon wieder genervt. War es denn nicht genug, dass Die auf diesen Schwachsinn mit der Party bestand? Musste er jetzt auch noch unser Domizil auf den Kopf stellen? Welche Schnapsidee hatte ihn nun wieder befallen? Ich rieb mir über die Nasenwurzel, als sich mit dumpfem Druck Kopfschmerzen anzukündigen begannen. Ich ging auf ihn zu und wollte ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust auf die Seite schieben, traf jedoch unverhofft auf Widerstand. „Lass mich durch, Die, ich hab keine Lust auf deine Spielchen“, murrte ich und versuchte es noch einmal, wurde jedoch nun selbst ein Stückchen nach Hinten gedrängt. Die seufzte leise, beinahe enttäuscht klingend und räusperte sich.

„Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass dich die Messe und der Spaziergang aufmuntern würden, aber dem scheint ja wohl nicht so zu sein.“ Wieder knisterte das Potenzial eines handfesten Streits in der Luft und dieser Umstand schien nicht nur mir soeben bewusst geworden zu sein. Die atmete tief durch und ich tat es ihm gleich. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du jetzt erst mal ins Bad gehst, dir eine warme Dusche gönnst und dich dann herrichtest? Du weißt doch, dass meine Haare und ich länger brauchen und wir haben nur noch ein paar Stunden, bis wir auf der Party erscheinen sollen.“

„Du brauchst immer länger im Bad als ich“, stellte ich nüchtern fest und versuchte erneut vergebens an meinem Freund vorbei einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer zu erhaschen. „Das ist auch nicht erst so, seit deine Haare so lang sind.“

„Na, siehst du, dann sind wir uns doch schon einig.“ Das schiefe Lächeln, das mir mein Gegenüber nun schenkte, wirkte mehr als nur ein bisschen verzweifelt und so, als würde er mich auch ins Bad tragen, würde ich nicht gleich selbst den Weg dorthin finden. Da mir unsere prekäre Lage allerdings mehr als bewusst war und ich spüren konnte, dass sich mein angestauter Frust explosionsartig entladen würde, würde ich mich nun auf eine Diskussion mit Die einlassen, seufzte ich nur erneut und drehte mich herum, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dann würde ich jetzt eben ins Bad gehen und mich für diese verfluchte Feier herrichten. Was interessierte es mich schon, was meine angeblich bessere Hälfte wieder ausgeheckt hatte?

Energisch schloss ich die Badezimmertür hinter mir, schälte mich achtlos aus meiner Kleidung und stellte mich unter die Dusche, deren Strahl ich so heiß einstellte, dass es beinahe wehtat. Aber nur beinahe, denn erst, als das Wasser über meinen Rücken floss, spürte ich, dass ich doch ziemlich durchgefroren war. Kein Wunder, bei dem Mistwetter dort draußen. Und auch, wenn ich versuchte, erneut meinen Kopf freizubekommen und mir eine weitere Auszeit zu gönnen, war ich bereits nach zehn Minuten schon wieder fertig und stiefelte mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften und einem Turban auf dem Kopf ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. So lang mein Freund auch im Bad brauchen konnte, so wenig schaffte ich es, meine wertvolle Zeit dort zu vergeuden. Doch als ich einen Blick auf unser Bett warf, hätte ich den Raum am liebsten fluchtartig wieder verlassen. Was zur Hölle war das? Langsam näherte ich mich dem Gebilde aus weißem Stoff, Federn und Tüll, das dort so gänzlich unschuldig auf meiner Bettseite lag. Waren das … Flügel? Und ein Heiligenschein?

„Daisuke Andou“, flüsterte ich unheilvoll und griff nach dem leuchtend gelben Zettel, der auf dem Berg aus Stoffen lag.

_‚Denk daran, Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden, ich will nichts hören, Mister!‘_

~*~

„Du siehst einfach nur lächerlich aus“, stellte ich fest, als ich endlich angezogen war und mich im großen Spiegel an der Wand gegenüber des Bettes betrachtete. Meine Füße steckten in weißen, flauschigen Pelzstiefeln, die Beine in farblich passenden Leggings und der Rest schien eine Mischung aus Pullover und Kleid zu sein, natürlich ebenfalls in Weiß. Das Oberteil war gestrickt, unglaublich weich und warm, während sich um meine Hüften Lage um Lage an Tüll, Stoff und Federn schlängelte. Ich sah aus, wie ein verunglückter Sumoringer oder als hätte das Engelchen, das ich ja ganz offensichtlich darstellen sollte, seine Wolke mitgebracht und unter dem Hintern klemmen. Ich bewegte leicht meine Hüfte hin und her und meine Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich, als ein leises _‚Swisch, Swisch_ ‘ an meine Ohren drang. Mit starrem Blick schaute ich auf das Haarband in meinen Händen, an dem der goldene Heiligenschein befestigt war, der mein Kostüm wohl vervollständigen sollte. Als ich mir das Ding auf den Kopf setzte, wackelten die ebenfalls weißen Flügel auf meinem Rücken und hätten mich beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Ein langgezogenes und eindeutig unzufriedenes Knurren hallte von den Wänden unseres Schlafzimmers wider und ich fragte mich jetzt noch mehr, als schon den ganzen Tag über, wie ich diese Folter heute überleben sollte. Ich wollte doch nur meine Ruhe, war das denn so schwer zu begreifen? Am liebsten hätte ich diese Monstrosität nun gegen eine bequeme Jogginghose und einen Pullover getauscht, mich in meinem Arbeitszimmer verbarrikadiert und alles und jeden um mich herum ignoriert.

„Na? Passt alles?“, hörte ich da Dies Stimme und keinen Moment später stand mein Freund auch schon neben mir. Sein breites Grinsen zeigte mir deutlich, was er von meinem Aufzug hielt und meine Laune fiel noch ein ganzes Stück tiefer in den Keller.

„Die Passform ist tatsächlich mein geringstes Problem“, brummte ich und stapfte aus dem Zimmer. War ja nicht die Möglichkeit, oder? Als würde es mich interessieren, ob mir dieser Mist passte. Außerdem war das ganze Kostüm so großzügig geschnitten, dass auch zwei meiner Sorte locker darin Platz gefunden hätten. Wenn ich eines an meiner Aufmachung gutheißen konnte, war es die Tatsache, dass sie, bis auf die Flügel, doch relativ bequem und vor allem warm war, aber das war wirklich schon das höchste der Gefühle.

Eigentlich hatte ich nur schnell in die Küche gehen wollen, um meinen Frust mit einem Glas Wasser herunterzuschlucken und eine Kopfschmerztablette zu nehmen, aber kaum war ich dem Wohnzimmer näher gekommen, schlich sich ein unglaublich angenehmer Duft in meine Nase. Verwundert blieb ich kurz stehen und atmete tief das würzige Aroma ein.

„Was …?“ Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als ich zuzuordnen versuchte, woher ich den Geruch kannte, aber da ich heute alles, nur nicht geduldig war, dauerte dieser Moment des Innehaltens nicht lange. Doch im Wohnzimmer angekommen wartete schon die nächste Überraschung auf mich. Mein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum, den ich wie jedes Jahr zwar gekauft, aber wegen des ganzen Trubels hier noch nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte, ihn zu schmücken, war nun über und über mit Kugeln und Lametta behängt, so viel sogar, dass man die blinkende Lichterkette kaum noch erkennen konnte. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei große, dampfende Tassen und kaum sah ich die karamellbraune Farbe ihres Inhalts, fiel mir auch wieder ein, woher ich die würzige Süße kannte, die nun noch stärker in der Luft hing. „Mhhh, Chai-Latte.“

„Jepp, für dich mit Vanille Sojamilch und einem extra Löffel Zucker.“

Ich drehte mich herum, als Die erneut hinter mir auftauchte und konnte für einen langen Moment einfach nichts sagen. Mein Freund hob die rechte Hand, in der er eine Fernbedienung hielt, und fast augenblicklich erklang leise Musik aus den Lautsprechern unserer Sound-Bar. 

„Ich dachte mir, wir könnten noch in Ruhe Tee trinken und die Kekse deiner Mutter vernaschen, bevor wir auf die Feier gehen.“ Die kam langsam auf mich zu, blieb knapp vor mir stehen und legte seine Arme locker um meinen Hals.

„Und der Baum?“

„Der sah so traurig aus.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So konnte ich ihn einfach nicht lassen und ich weiß doch, dass du heute nicht genug Ruhe gefunden hättest, um ihn noch zu schmücken.“ Er atmete tief durch, als müsste er sich für das wappnen, was er als Nächstes zu sagen hatte. „Hör mal, Kaoru, ich weiß, wie wichtig dir _dein_ Weihnachten ist, aber …“ jetzt zuckte er mit den Schultern und sah mit einem Mal regelrecht hilflos drein. „Ich dachte nur, es wäre mal schön, auch mit den anderen zu feiern und … Sorry, wenn du wirklich nicht magst, können wir auch hier bleiben, okay?“ Ich sah ihm in die Augen, seufzte erneut und duckte mich dann unter seiner halben Umarmung hindurch, um zu meinem Sessel zu gehen und mich mit einem hörbaren _‚Pfluff‘_ hineinfallen zu lassen. Die Flügel drückten unangenehm in meinen Rücken, aber das war noch gar nichts gegen das schlechte Gewissen, das nun unerträglich in meiner Brust stach. Dennoch spielte ein kleiner, berechnender Teil in mir tatsächlich einen Augenblick lang mit dem Gedanken, auf Dies Vorschlag einzugehen.

Ja, ich hatte keine Lust auf die Feier.

Ja, das Kostüm war eine Zumutung und ja, ich sah darin wie eine Witzfigur aus, aber … ich wollte meinem Lieblingsgitarristen wirklich nicht derart vor den Kopf stoßen. Was wäre ich denn für ein Mensch, würde ich seine Gutmütigkeit jetzt ausnutzen? Wieder seufzte ich und wischte mir übers Gesicht.

„Musst du eigentlich immer so sein?“, murrte ich und sah ihn halb versteckt hinter meinen gespreizten Fingern hervorlugend an.

„Mh? Was meinst du? Wie bin ich denn?“

„Na, so du, einfach.“ Ich fuhr mir durchs noch immer etwas feuchte Haar und musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als Die kopfschüttelnd lachte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Was macht dieses _‚Du‘_ denn, dass du es gar so schlimm findest?“

„Es macht mich einfach nur irre im Kopf. Es macht, dass ich dich küssen und dir sagen will, was für ein liebenswerter und aufmerksamer Mensch du doch bist. Außerdem, macht es mir dein Verhalten gerade nicht wirklich leicht, weiterhin böse auf dich und deine grauenhafte Kostümidee zu sein.“

„Oh.“ Die schaute mich erst ein wenig verdutzt an, doch dann schlich sich ein breites und in meinen Augen unglaublich anziehendes Grinsen auf seine Züge. „Na dann …“ Er zuckte die Achseln, setzte sich auf die Lehne meines Sessels und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. „Dann muss ich eindeutig immer so sein, ja.“ Er lehnte sich näher, der amüsierte Ausdruck noch immer auf seinem Gesicht, und raunte mir ins Ohr: „Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn du nicht mehr böse auf mich bist und mir stattdessen sagst, was ich für ein liebenswerter und aufmerksamer Mensch bin. Und, Kaoru, gegen dieses ominöse _‚Küssen‘_ hätte ich tatsächlich auch so gar nichts einzuwenden.“

„Nicht?“

„Nope, nicht im Geringsten.“

„Sehr gut“, nuschelte ich noch, bevor ich nach den noch immer lächelnden Lippen haschte und meine Hände in seiner Mähne vergrub, um ihn auch ja an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Dies heute wohl endloser Enthusiasmus kannte auch jetzt keine Grenzen, als er mich stärker gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels drängte und sich halb auf meinen Schoß setzte. Unsere Zungen umtanzten einander, während diese dämlichen Flügel nun noch mehr gegen mein Kreuz drückten. Für einen Moment hoffte und betete ich, dass sie brechen würden oder sich wenigstens so verbiegen, dass sie nicht mehr zu retten waren, aber auch diese Gedanken vertrieb mein Freund mit traumwandlerischer Zielsicherheit.

„Ich glaub, ich hab tatsächlich etwas Besseres zum Vernaschen gefunden, als das Weihnachtsgebäck deiner Mutter.“

„Hast du das, ja?“ Ich atmete hörbar ein, als Die den weiten Kragen meines Oberteils über meine Schulter schob und damit begann, Küsse und zärtliche Bisse dort zu verteilen.

„Mhmh …“, summte er gegen meine Haut und ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm noch mehr Spielraum zu geben. „Schließlich kann nicht jeder behaupten, ein Engelchen verdorben zu haben.“

„Wer sagt eigentlich, dass es an mir noch etwas zu verderben gibt?“

„Ich.“

„So, so.“

Ich konnte sein freches Grinsen regelrecht vor mir sehen, obwohl mir die Augen mittlerweile zugefallen waren und ich einfach nur schamlos seine Liebkosungen genoss.

„Na, dann zeig mal, ob du deinen Worten auch Taten folgen lassen kannst“, forderte ich ihn heraus und dachte mir so im Stillen, dass das nun doch die perfekte Gelegenheit war, um mein Kostüm aus Versehen und rein zufällig so irreparabel zu ruinieren, dass ich es leider, leider heute Abend nicht mehr würde tragen können. Ich hätte gelacht – und nein, es hätte sich sicherlich nicht wie ein filmreifes Schurkenlachen angehört – hätte Die in dem Moment nicht voller Eifer meinen Arm aus dem Ärmel des Oberteils gezogen und eine meiner Brustwarzen für sich entdeckt. „Di~e!“

_~ To be continued ~_


	2. Akt 2 - Warum Weihnachtsfeiern verboten werden sollten

„Kyo?“  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du nicht wie all die anderen, die ohne Kostüm hier erschienen sind, mit diesem lächerlichen Rentiergeweih herumlaufen musst?“  
  
„Weil ich, ich bin.“  
  
„Und warum wirklich?“  
  
„Na, weil ich sehr wohl ein Kostüm trage.“  
  
Dies Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch ein Stück gen Haaransatz und er musterte sein Gegenüber genau. Wo war Kyo bitte verkleidet? Der trug doch haargenau das, was er sonst auch immer tragen würde. Schwarze Jeans, weißes Shirt und ein offenes rot-blau-kariertes Hemd darüber. Ob die knallroten Gucci Loafers als Verkleidung durchgingen? Oder vielleicht die schwarzen Designer-Hosenträger?  
  
„Ah ja“, machte er wenig überzeugt, „und was genau sollst du darstellen? Ein weihnachtliches Fashion-Victim?“  
  
„Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht.“  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Charles Dickens? Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte?“, eröffnete Kyo, aber in Dies Gesicht zeichnete sich nur immer größere Verwirrung ab, je mehr gänzlich unbekannte Begriffe ihm der kleine Sänger vor den Latz knallte. „Mensch, du solltest wirklich mal mehr lesen; und damit meine ich keine Mangas.“  
  
„Kennst du Charles Dickens?“ Die wandte sich an seinen Sitznachbarn, der gerade mit Shinya in einer heftigen Diskussion darüber verstrickt war, ob Weihnachtskostüme für Hunde ein Ausdruck der Tierliebe oder doch eher bloße Tierquälerei waren. Dementsprechend ratlos wurde er nun auch angesehen, als er Toshiya energisch auf die Schulter tippte und seine Frage wiederholte.  
  
„Dickens?“ Der Bassist zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte aber schließlich. „Klar kenn ich den. Den kennt doch jeder. Also, wo war ich …“  
  
„Den kennt doch jeder“, äffte er seinen Bandkollegen halblaut nach und verzog die Lippen zu einer Schnute.  
  
„Siehst du, sag ich doch.“ Kyo grinste ihn frech an, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und überkreuzte die Beine.  
  
„Schön, dann hab ich halt eine Bildungslücke, na und? Erklär mir jetzt lieber mal, woran man erkennen soll, dass du irgend so ein Geist bist.“  
  
„Oh Mann.“ Kyo rollte mit den Augen, ließ sich dann aber doch noch zu einer Antwort hinreißen. „Ich bin der Geist der ‚vergangenen‘ …“, und dieses Wort betonte er extra deutlich, „Weihnacht. Heißt also, ich brauch mich nicht zu verkleiden.“  
  
„Ernsthaft jetzt?“ Nun war Die es, der die Augen gen Himmel verdrehte. „Und das hat dir Yoshiki wirklich abgekauft?“  
  
„Ganz offensichtlich, ja.“ Kyos Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und es hätte bloß noch gefehlt, dass er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte, um das Bild der grenzenlosen Selbstzufriedenheit vollständig zu machen. „Aber jetzt erzähl du mir lieber, wie du unseren Leader dazu gebracht hast, nicht nur hierherzukommen, sondern auch noch dieses Ungetüm von einem Kostüm anzuziehen.“  
  
„Mh, so schwer war das gar nicht. Ich musste ihn eigentlich nur an seiner Ehre packen und ihn ein paarmal daran erinnern, dass Wettschulden schließlich Ehrenschulden sind. Alles andere war dann nur noch eine Frage von überzeugenden … Argumenten.“ Die schmunzelte und sein Kollege ließ dieses leise, aber echt fiese Lachen hören, dass ihm jedes Mal einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
„Ich versteh schon. Und? Ist unser Kaoru nun ein Wolf im Schafspelz oder ein Bengel im Engelskostüm?“, feixte sein Gegenüber und Dies Ohren wären vermutlich ein wenig rot geworden, wären sie nicht so halb von den spitzen Aufsätzen seiner eigenen Verkleidung verdeckt gewesen.  
  
„Der Genießer schweigt.“  
  
„Gute Antwort.“  
  
„Ihr zwei erinnert mich gerade an die beiden Alten aus der Muppet-Show“, schaltete sich da unerwartet Shinya in ihre Unterhaltung ein.  
  
„Warum das denn?“, fragte Die.  
  
„Ach, die Muppet-Show kennst du also.“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Kyo.“  
  
„Genau deswegen.“ Shinya lächelte, was hinter dem dichten, weißen Rauschebart in seinem Gesicht kaum zu erkennen war.  
  
„Wenigstens sind wir hübscher und weniger faltig, was Kyo?“  
  
„Und haben keine Hand im Arsch.“  
  
Kyo grinste.  
Shinya zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
Kyos Grinsen weitete sich vielsagend.  
Und Die für seinen Teil hätte sich am liebsten seine Hirnwindungen mit Bleiche gewaschen.  
  
„Das … war jetzt eindeutig zu viel Information für meinen Geschmack.“ Er erhob sich. „Ich geh mal Kaoru suchen, immerhin wollte der nur kurz aufs Klo und ist gefühlt schon eine halbe Stunde verschollen.“  
  
„Nimm mich mit“, meldete sich Toshiya zu Wort und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
Und so machten sich Die, der Weihnachtself, und Toshiya, der sexy Krampus, fluchtartig daran, ihre restlichen Bandkollegen hinter sich zu lassen, während Kyo, der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht, auffällig unauffällig an Shinya, den Weihnachtsmann, herangerückt war und irgendetwas davon redete, dass er dieses Jahr ein ganz unartiger Junge gewesen sei.  
  
~*~  
  
Eines musste man Yoshiki wirklich lassen – der Mann wusste, wie man eine Party feierte. Dass er eine Villa besaß und es sich leisten konnte, für diesen Abend eine ganze Schar von Helfern zu bezahlen, machte die ganze Angelegenheit natürlich auch um einiges leichter. Besagte Villa erkundete ich gerade und entfernte mich so auch immer weiter von all dem Lärm, der Musik und dem Trubel, die nun mal unvermeidlich waren, wenn sich gefühlt hunderte Menschen an ein und demselben Ort versammelten. Etwas plagte mich mein schlechtes Gewissen, immerhin hatte ich Die und dem Rest meiner Band vorhin noch gesagt, dass ich nur kurz auf die Toilette verschwinden würde, trieb mich jetzt allerdings schon seit gut einer halben Stunde hier herum. Hätte man gehässig sein wollen, hätte man mein Verhalten wohl als Flucht betiteln müssen, aber wer wollte es am Weihnachtsabend schon so genau nehmen?  
  
Ich blieb kurz stehen, schaute über meine Schulter nach hinten und debattierte mit mir selbst, ob ich jetzt nicht doch lieber zurückgehen sollte. So entspannend, wie meine kleine Entdeckungstour hätte sein können, war sie nämlich Dank meines Aufzugs ohnehin nicht. Die dummen Stoffbahnen um meine Hüfte raschelten bei jedem Schritt, die Flügel zogen an meinem Rücken, sodass ich das Gefühl hatte, gerader als sonst zu gehen, und der lächerliche Heiligenschein wackelte auf meinem Kopf hin und her. Aber nachdem das Kostüm leider doch nicht Dies und meinem nachmittäglichen Enthusiasmus zum Opfer gefallen war – die Flügel hatten sich wieder in die richtige Position biegen lassen und die paar Federn, die das Kleid hatte lassen müssen, vielen bei dem Übermaß an Tüll und anderem Stoff gar nicht auf – war mir letzten Endes nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als meine Wettschuld mit Fassung zu tragen. Und zugegeben, als ich gesehen hatte, was sich der werte Herr Gastgeber für unkostümierte Gäste hatte einfallen lassen, war ich dann doch ganz froh um dieses weiße Ungetüm.  
  
„Holla“, murmelte ich freudig überrascht, nachdem ich in einen weiteren der zahllosen Flure des Anwesens eingebogen war, wahllos eine der vielen Türen geöffnet hatte und meine Nase nun in ein Zimmer steckte, das nicht nur verdammt gemütlich aussah, sondern in dem auch ein Feuer im Kamin brannte. „Hier sieht es aus, wie am Set eines kitschigen Epochenfilms.“ Ich schmunzelte und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, immerhin war ich nun wirklich lange genug weggeblieben und wollte meinem Freund keine Sorgen bereiten, da nahm ich im Augenwinkel ein Glitzern wahr, das mich innehalten ließ. „Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass selbst Yoshikis Weihnachtsbaum überdimensional groß ist?“ Ich schnaubte, konnte aber nicht anders, als den wirklich sehr hübsch geschmückten Baum bewundernd zu betrachten. So gefesselt war ich von diesem Anblick, dass ich bewusst gar nicht mitbekam, wie ich weiter in den Raum hineinging, bis ich genau vor der Tanne stehenblieb. Der Duft des noch frischen Grüns stieg mir hier deutlich in die Nase und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wünschte ich mir mein gemütliches Weihnachten in meinen vier Wänden zurück. Ich seufzte, wandte mich zum Gehen, kam jedoch nicht weiter als bis zur Feuerstelle, vor der ich mich in den wirklich verdammt einladenden Sessel fallen ließ.  
  
Ich seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Meine Kopfschmerzen waren dank einer Schmerztablette zwar einigermaßen erträglich, aber das dumpfe Dröhnen hinter meiner Stirn zehrte dennoch an meinen Nerven. Genau wie der Gedanke, mich nun wieder den vielen Menschen, der lauten Musik und albernen Partyspielen aussetzen zu müssen. Ich rieb mir über die Nasenwurzel und zog eines meiner vielen Notizbücher aus meiner Umhängetasche. Vor unserer Fahrt hierher hatte ich es noch geistesgegenwärtig eingesteckt und schlug es nun auf einer freien Seite auf. Mir ging nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile eine Melodie im Kopf herum und wenn ich nun etwas Gehirnjogging betreiben würde, würde ich die Zeit wenigstens ein bisschen sinnvoll nutzen können, ohne in dem ganzen Rummel der Party nur wieder schlechte Laune zu bekommen. Und so schnell würde mich Die schon nicht vermissen … dachte ich zumindest.   
  
~*~  
  
„Hier steckst du.“  
  
Ruckartig hob ich den Kopf und hatte das Notizbuch schon aus reinem Reflex zugeschlagen, bevor ich überhaupt die Stimme erkannt hatte, die mich so hatte zusammenfahren lassen.  
  
„Die“, atmete ich aus und legte mir die Hand auf mein hämmerndes Herz. „Du liebst es, mich zu erschrecken, was?“  
  
„Und du verstehst es meisterhaft, dich aus dem Staub zu machen. Was tust du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest nur kurz auf die Toilette?“  
  
Oje, Die schien von meinem Wegbleiben nicht gerade begeistert zu sein.  
  
„Ich hab die Zeit vergessen“, gab ich zu und versuchte, meine Aufzeichnungen unauffällig wieder in meine Tasche zu stecken, während mein Freund langsam auf mich zugeschritten kam. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt ich jedoch inne und konnte meine Augen kaum von dem Bild nehmen, welches Die zeichnete, als er von dem warmen Schein des Feuers eingefangen wurde. Verdammt, das war nicht fair. Wie konnte er in so einer derart lächerlichen Verkleidung nur so verdammt gut aussehen? Seine Latzhosen waren grün, zum Kuckuck, dafür aber so knapp geschnitten, dass es in meinen Fingern zuckte, jedes Mal, wenn mein Blick auf seine nackten Oberschenkel fiel. Das rot-weiß gestreifte Oberteil hätte einfach nur unspektakulär aussehen müssen, aber selbst das hatte irgendetwas an sich, was mich kirre im Kopf machte und diese spitzen Aufsätze auf seinen Ohren, die so frech zwischen der Flut rotblonder Haare hindurchspitzten, zogen mich wie magisch an.  
  
„Du hast doch schon wieder gearbeitet, oder?  
  
„Mh?“, brummte ich und blinzelte dann erst einmal, als wäre ich gerade aus tiefem Schlaf erwacht. Wann war Die mir eigentlich so nah gekommen? Mein Freund hatte beide Hände auf den Armlehnen des Sessels abgestützt, sich zu mir herabgebeugt und schaute mir nun direkt in die Augen. Hach ja, ich mochte es wirklich, wenn er seine Augen mit schwarzem Kajal betonte. Ganz ehrlich. Wieder blinzelte ich und fragte mich im Stillen, ob Yoshiki irgendeine bewusstseinsverändernde Chemikalie in das Ventilationssystem seiner Klimaanlage geleitet hatte, die mich plötzlich daran hinderte, logische Gedanken aneinanderzureihen.  
  
„Also?“  
  
Noch bevor ich jedoch hätte leugnen können, dass ich sehr wohl meine Zeit hier unter anderem damit verbracht hatte, diese Melodie zu Papier zu bringen, die mir heute keine Ruhe lassen wollte, hatte Die schon geschickt nach dem Buch auf meinem Schoß gegriffen und es aufgeschlagen.  
  
„Mensch Kaoru, was soll das denn, mh? Kannst du nicht wenigstens heute mal nicht an die Arbeit denken?“ Die Enttäuschung in Dies Stimme versetzte mir einen Stich mitten ins Herz und ich erhob mich.  
  
„Das hatte doch gar nichts mit Arbeit zu tun“, versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen und griff nach meinen Notizen, die er allerdings im selben Moment außer Reichweite zog. „Ich hatte doch nur schon den ganzen Abend über diese Melodie im Kopf … du weißt doch selbst wie das ist. Wenn man die nicht gleich aufschreibt, vergisst man wieder die Hälfte und ärgert sich im Nachhinein.“ Aber Die schien mir gar nicht weiter zugehört zu haben und während ich innerlich noch betete, er würde die Seite nicht umblättern, tat er genau das.  
  
„Warum Weihnachtsfeiern verboten werden sollten“, las er vor und seine Augenbraue wanderte ein gutes Stück nach oben. „Etwas sperrig als Songtitel, findest du nicht?“  
  
„Ich …“ Die ging auf die Tür, die wieder auf den Flur führte, zu, während er noch immer das las, was ich geschrieben hatte, nachdem mich die Rohfassung eines neuen Songs endlich wieder in Ruhe gelassen hatte.  
  
„Erstens. Gute Laune scheint vorausgesetzt zu werden und schränkt damit die Individualität jedes Gastes empfindlich ein.“ Der Blick, den er mir über den Rand des Buches zuwarf, schien so viel zu sagen wie ‚ernsthaft jetzt?‘  
  
„Das …“ Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte und merkte nur zu meiner grenzenlosen Schande, dass sich meine Wangen plötzlich ziemlich heiß anfühlten.  
  
„Zweitens …“  
  
„Die, lass das. Hast du schon mal was vom Briefgeheimnis gehört?“   
  
„Hast du, mein lieber Kaoru, schon mal etwas davon gehört, dass man seinen Freund nicht einfach auf einer Party sitzen lässt?“  
  
„Touché“, murmelte ich kleinlaut, versuchte aber nach wie vor ihm das Buch aus der Hand zu nehmen. „Die, komm schon.“  
  
„Zweitens“, las er unnachgiebig weiter laut vor, „Finden festliche Zusammenkünfte zu regelmäßig statt, verlieren sie ihre Bedeutung. Zwischen Weihnachten und dem Jahreswechsel, der traditionsgemäß ausführlich gefeiert wird, liegen, je nach Zeitpunkt der Veranstaltungen, sechs bis sieben Tage. Dies ist eine unverhältnismäßige Häufung und sollte schon aus wirtschaftlicher Sicht überdacht werden.“  
  
„Mistelzweig!“, rief ich aus und als Die verwundert den Blick von meinen geschriebenen Worten hob, deutete ich auf einen Punkt direkt über seinem Kopf. „Mistelzweig“, wiederholte ich nun deutlich leiser, mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, die in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon die meines Freundes fanden. Den überrumpelten Laut, den Die daraufhin von sich gab, ignorierte ich geflissentlich, genauso wie sein gedämpftes Lachen. Stattdessen küsste ich ihn mit allem, was ich hatte und all den unpassenden Fantasien, die mir in den Sinn kamen, wenn ich an seine unsinnige Verkleidung und diese dummen spitzen Ohren dachte. Als ich spüren konnte, wie er einen Arm um meine Mitte legte und nun endlich auch unseren Kuss innig zu erwidern begann, legte ich meine Rechte in seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch stärker gegen mich.  
  
„Du bist unmöglich“, nuschelte Die eine ganze Weile später gegen meinen Mund und ganz von selbst schlich sich ein freches Lächeln auf meine Züge.  
  
„Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.“ Ich summte angetan, als ich seine Zähne leicht über meine Unterlippe schaben fühlte und gleich darauf seine Zunge, die fast schon lockend darüber kitzelte. „Und um meine Aufzeichnungen vor dir in Sicherheit zu bringen, ist sowieso alles recht.“ Blitzschnell griff ich nach dem Buch und hatte meinen Freund wohl tatsächlich mit dieser Geste überrumpelt, denn ohne Widerstand konnte ich es ihm aus der Hand ziehen. Die rollte nur mit den Augen, aber statt zu versuchen, meinen Besitz wieder an sich zu bringen, fuhr er mir nur in einer liebevollen Geste durchs Haar und tupfte einen weiteren Kuss auf meine Lippen.  
  
„Ich sag doch, unmöglich.“ Sein Lächeln brachte all die sentimentalen, rührigen und verliebten Gefühle mit sich, die ich ab und an in der Hektik unseres Alltags fast zu vergessen schien.  
  
„Die?“  
  
„Ja?“ Er erwiderte meinen Blick, das Lächeln noch immer auf seinem Gesicht. „Wieso schaust du nun schon wieder so ernst drein?“  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?“  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich das.“ Er streichelte mir über die Wange und küsste meine Stirn. „Und ich liebe dich auch, aber, Kaoru?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Wir gehen jetzt trotzdem zurück auf die Party und diesmal bleibst du auch dort. Und wenn ich mir Toshiyas Kette ausborgen und uns aneinander festbinden muss.“  
  
„Einen Versuch war es wert.“ Jetzt grinste ich ihn offen an, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum, aber nicht bevor ich mein Notizbuch wieder sicher in meiner Tasche verstaut hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass du das allen Ernstes getan hast“, murrte ich zum gefühlt zehnten Mal und sah mit anhaltender Fassungslosigkeit auf das herab, was sich nun neben Stoff, Tüll und Federn noch um meine Taille schlängelte. Denn obwohl ich mittlerweile ein bisschen, okay doch ziemlich, angeheitert war – der Eierpunsch der Cateringfirma, die Yoshiki für dieses Event angeheuert hatte, war einfach nur böse – konnte ich mich mit meiner gegenwärtigen Situation einfach nicht abfinden. Wie denn auch? Es war so absurd, absurder ging es schon gar nicht mehr.   
  
„Glaub es einfach, Kaoru. Wir kennen uns jetzt doch schon lange genug, dass selbst du wissen solltest, dass ich halte, was ich verspreche.“  
  
„Das war kein Versprechen, das war eine Drohung.“  
  
„Und Drohungen setze ich noch viel lieber in die Tat um, wenn man mir schon so freimütig die Chance gibt.“  
  
„Ich wollte doch nur eine rauchen.“  
  
„Und dabei sind auch nur rein zufällig weitere drei Punkte zu deiner komischen Anti-Weihnachtsfeiern-Theorie dazugekommen.“  
  
Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte meinen Freund mürrisch zu fixieren. Ein ziemlich anstrengendes Unterfangen, denn meine Augen wollten sich ständig wahlweise auf seine Ohren oder die nackten Oberschenkel richten, die mir mit steigendem Alkoholspiegel immer attraktiver schienen. Die, der Verräter, schaute mich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus kurz an und grinste dann, als wüsste er haargenau, was gerade in meinem Kopf vor sich ging. Und bei meinem Glück war das auch der Fall. Ich hasste mein Leben.  
  
„Hör auf dreinzuschauen, als hätte ich dein Kaninchen getötet“, feixte er, griff nach seiner Flasche Corona und stieß auffordernd gegen eine weitere, die gerade eben von einem Kellner vor mir auf dem Tisch abgestellt worden war.   
  
„Ich hatte nie ein Kaninchen“, brummte ich, hob die Bierflasche an meine Lippen und leerte sie erst einmal zur Hälfte. Nicht, dass das etwas an meiner miserablen Gesamtsituation geändert hätte, aber einen Versuch war es immerhin wert.   
  
„Es geht ja auch ums Prinzip und nicht um ein Kaninchen.“  
  
„Ja, genau das sage ich doch. Im Prinzip ist das nämlich Freiheitsberaubung, was du hier tust.“  
  
„Prinzipiell hast du recht, hätte ich dich zum einen nicht mit Ankündigung deiner Freiheit beraubt und hättest du es zum anderen nicht absichtlich darauf angelegt.“  
  
Ich öffnete den Mund, um meinen liebenswerten Freund darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Ankündigung einer Straftat nichts daran änderte, dass es noch immer eine Straftat blieb und dass ich es auch gewiss nicht darauf angelegt hatte, an ihn gekettet zu werden. Gut, vielleicht hatte ich ja tatsächlich versucht mich mithilfe einer Zigarette so ein klein wenig aus dem Staub zu machen, aber was sollte ich denn auch tun, wenn das Rauchen hier verboten war? Wir befanden uns zwar auf einer privaten Veranstaltung, aber Yoshiki war auf seine alten Tage wohl wirklich noch ein Gesundheitsfanatiker geworden. Zu Shinyas Freude, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf. Aber wo war ich? Ach ja, ich wollte meinem herzallerliebsten Sitznachbarn gerade so ein bisschen die Meinung geigen, da mischte sich eine Stimme von der Seite her in unser Gespräch ein.  
  
„Im Prinzip habt ihr beide einen an der Waffel, wenn ihr mich fragt.“  
  
„Dich fragt aber niemand, Toshiya“, brummte ich und musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als die daraufhin leise lachte und unser Bassist mit den Augen rollte.  
  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr das aber. Wäre besser als uns mit euren Streitereien zu nerven“, grummelte Toshiya.  
  
„Wir streiten nicht, wir diskutieren“, meinte Die daraufhin in seinem besten altklugen Tonfall und jetzt schlich sich aber wirklich ein Schmunzeln auf meine Züge. Dieses verbreiterte sich nur noch, als aus den Lautsprechern, die irgendwo an strategisch günstigen Stellen in der großen Halle der Villa angebracht waren, plötzlich _Last Christmas_ von _Wham!_ zu hören war.  
  
Die, mein über alles geliebter und geschätzter Die, hasste dieses Lied mit einer Passion, die schon fast an Fanatismus grenzte. Besagter Die – und das erwähne ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal ausdrücklich, sollte es irgendwer vergessen haben – hatte mich an sich gekettet. Mit einer großgliedrigen Metallkette. Von Toshiyas Kostüm. Mich.  
  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf ganz langsam zu meinem Freund herum – allen, die diesen Augenblick stimmungsvoller erleben möchten, rate ich nun an die psychedelische Streichermusik aus den Psycho-Filmen des geschätzten Alfred Hitchcock zu denken – blickte ihm genau in die Augen und verzog meinen Mund zu einem fiesen Grinsen.  
  
„Die“, sprach ich ihn ganz ruhig und so leise an, dass niemand außer er mich verstehen konnte. „Wir tanzen jetzt.“  
  
~*~  
  
„Rache ist Blutwurst“, sang ich im Takt der Melodie und ergötzte mich an dem teils leidenden, teils missmutigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht meines Freundes, während wir uns langsam im Kreis drehten.  
  
„Ich hasse dich.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte ich ungerührt und ließ mir meinen Triumph mehr als nur ein bisschen anmerken. Es war aber auch zu schön gewesen, als Die, plötzlich von allen Seiten umringt, auf die Tanzfläche geschoben worden war. Mittlerweile passierte es zugegeben ja wirklich nicht mehr oft, dass sich unsere gesamte Band gegen ein Mitglied verschwor, aber gerade eben war so ein Moment gewesen und ich war meinen Jungs ehrlich dankbar für ihre Unterstützung. Die hatte sich natürlich geweigert mit mir das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Nicht, weil er nicht tanzen wollte oder es an meiner Person lag. Nein, es war dieses unsägliche Lied, welches, nach eigener Aussage, seine Ohren zum Bluten brachte, wenn er es hören musste. Aber all seine Weigerung hatte ihm nichts gebracht und Kyo hatte sogar noch geistesgegenwärtig den DJ gebeten, das Lied doch bitte nochmal von vorn zu spielen, als wir uns endlich positioniert hatten. Tja, und nun musste Die da eben einfach durch.  
  
„Ich hasse dich.“  
  
„Du wiederholst dich, mein Schatz.“ Ich grinste zu ihm auf und schlang meine Arme nur noch fester um seinen Hals. „Und jetzt mach das mal anständig hier, sonst verbringst du die nächsten Abende im Probenraum und spielst den Song ein, der mir vorhin eingefallen ist.“  
  
„Sklaventreiber.“  
  
„Mit Leib und Seele und stolz darauf.“  
  
Die grummelte noch irgendetwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, begann sich aber tatsächlich etwas mehr ins Zeug zu legen. Zwar konnte das, was wir hier taten, nun wirklich nicht als tanzen bezeichnet werden, dennoch war es doch irgendwie schön, von meinem Lieblingsgitarristen durch die Gegend geschoben zu werden. Ich grinste noch immer in mich hinein, lehnte meine Stirn gegen seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
  
Rache war ein Gericht, das man am besten kalt servierte und ich genoss meine Portion gerade in vollen Zügen. Besonders, als das Lied endete und sich mein Tanzpartner spürbar entspannte. _Chris Rea_ sang nun davon, dass er Weihnachten nach Hause fuhr und schwebte ich anfänglich noch auf der Genugtuung meiner Rache, genoss ich es nun einfach nur noch, in Dies Nähe sein zu können. Wie immer, wenn wir endlich einmal die Gelegenheit hatten, ohne Zeitdruck, Termine im Nacken oder anderer Unannehmlichkeiten unseres Alltags Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, bemerkte ich, wie sehr ich das vermisst hatte. Leise seufzte ich und Die schien mich gehört zu haben, denn seine Arme zogen mich nur noch näher an ihn, obwohl dies kaum noch möglich war. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich rundum wohl und hatte die Party und meine kleine Racheaktion beinahe vergessen.  
  
„Na, ist das jetzt wirklich so schlimm?“  
  
Okay, vielleicht hatte ich meine Revanche doch noch nicht so ganz beiseitegeschoben, aber Die tat mir leider nicht den Gefallen, auf meine Stichelei zu reagieren. Gemeinheit. Ich verzog leise grummelnd die Lippen und sah zu meinem Freund auf, der meinen Blick wissend lächelnd erwiderte.  
  
„Ich kann dich leider nicht verstehen, _Wham!_ haben mein Trommelfell gekillt.“  
  
Für einen langen Moment sah ich ihn nur wortlos an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und begann leise zu lachen.  
  
„Du bist so ein Idiot.“  
  
„Dein Idiot?“  
  
„Immer.“ Ich reckte mich etwas nach oben, hob fordernd das Kinn an und natürlich ließ sich Die so eine Einladung nicht entgehen. Ich summte zufrieden, als ich seine warmen Lippen auf den meinen spürte und schloss die Augen. Unser Kuss war langsam, unendlich zärtlich und ich wusste nicht, ob es daran oder an dem Alkohol in meinem Blut lag, aber jetzt fühlte ich mich tatsächlich so, als würde ich auf Wolken schweben. Mein Kopf war herrlich leer, fühlte sich ein wenig wie in Watte gepackt an und selbst, als mein Freund eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später von mir abließ, ließ ich meine Lider geschlossen und vertraute darauf, dass Die mich festhielt.  
  
Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ich mir meine eiserne Kontrolle nehmen ließ, die ich mir über die Jahre hinweg so mühsam antrainiert hatte, nicht einmal von dem Menschen, den ich mehr als alles auf dieser Welt liebte. Und hätte ich behauptet, dass dieser Wesenszug noch nie der Auslöser für einen handfesten Streit gewesen war, hätte ich eiskalt gelogen. Aber Die wusste mittlerweile, dass ich meist einfach nicht aus meiner Haut konnte und meine Unabhängigkeit etwas war, das ich bis aufs Messer verteidigen würde. Aber jetzt gerade konnte ich loslassen, konnte mich einfach in die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit sinken lassen, die Die immer für mich bedeuten würde. Warum das gerade jetzt so war, wusste ich nicht und ein kleiner Teil in mir meckerte und motzte, dass das hier nun wirklich nicht der richtige Rahmen war, um mit meinem Freund auf Kuschelkurs zu gehen. Aber was störte mich das? Nichts. Und nicht zuletzt diese Erkenntnis war es, die mir ein rundum zufriedenes Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.  
  
„Kaoru? Wollen wir nach Hause gehen?“  
  
Dies Frage riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich blinzelte tatsächlich ein wenig verwirrt zu ihm auf, als ich sogar feststellen musste, dass statt _‚Driving Home For Christmas‘_ nun _Mariah Careys ‚All I Want For Christmas Is You‘_ aus den Lautsprechern tönte und ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wann sich unsere Hintergrundmusik geändert hatte.  
  
‚Mh, alles, was ich zu Weihnachten brauche, bist du‘, sinnierte ich gedanklich und lächelte meinen Lieblingsgitarristen an. Irgendwie sprach mir die gute Mariah gerade tatsächlich aus der Seele. Aber noch bevor ich mich wieder an Die lehnen und das leichte Schaukeln unserer Körper weiter genießen konnte, fiel mir wieder ein, dass er mich ja etwas gefragt hatte. Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als ich seine Worte innerlich nochmal wiederholte.  
  
„Du willst jetzt schon gehen?“, erkundigte ich mich schließlich und versuchte nicht einmal, meine Verwunderung zu verbergen. „Aber es ist noch nicht einmal zwölf durch.“ Die zuckte mit den Schultern, was mich wiederum fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben ziehen ließ.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ziemlich müde“, gab mein Gegenüber zu und küsste meine Stirn. „Außerdem habe ich Yoshiki vorhin etwas von …“ Dies Rechte verschwand von meinem Rücken, damit er unsichtbare Anführungszeichen in die Luft malen konnte. „ _Lustigen_ Weihnachtspielen nach Mitternacht reden hören und dachte mir, das könnten wir uns sparen.“ Er grinste mich an und ich musste den Impuls unterdrücken, ihm ein atemloses _‚mein Held‘_ entgegenzuhauchen.  
  
„Weißt du was?“, fragte ich stattdessen und hörte auf, mich unbewusst im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. „Das, mein lieber Die, ist die beste Idee, die du den ganzen Abend über hattest.“  
  
~*~  
  
An einem Tag wie heute und um diese Uhrzeit ein Taxi ohne längere Wartezeiten zu ergattern, war wohl tatsächlich zu viel verlangt. Ich seufzte, als ich mein Handy vom Ohr nahm und sah meinen Freund leidend an, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass auch mein dritter Versuch einen fahrbaren Untersatz für uns zu organisieren, fehlgeschlagen war.  
  
„Kein Glück?“, fragte er unnötigerweise, was ich also auch nur mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln bestätigte.  
  
„Nur, wenn du eine halbe Stunde warten willst.“  
  
Die verzog den Mund und schlug den Kragen seines Parkas nach oben, als uns der kalte Nachtwind um die Nase wehte.  
  
„Nicht wirklich“, sinnierte er und blickte die Straße auf und ab, ganz so, als erhoffe er sich, ein Wagen würde doch noch um die nächste Ecke biegen und uns einsammeln.  
  
„Wir könnten zur nächsten Bahnstation gehen und unser Glück dort versuchen?“, schlug ich vor, auch wenn sich mein Elan doch eher in Grenzen hielt. „Wenn wir dort durch den Park gehen, sollte es nicht länger als zehn Minuten dauern, glaube ich zumindest.“ Ich rieb mir über die kribbelnde Nase und schaute in den Himmel, wo dicke Wolken den Mond verdeckten und erneuten Regen versprachen. Die folgte meinem Blick und verzog den Mund zu einer Schnute, die ich gerade echt unangemessen niedlich fand. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen und hakte mich bei ihm unter. „Na, komm. Ist doch besser, als hier unverrichteter Dinge herumzustehen und darauf zu warten, dass wir doch noch eingefangen und zu _lustigen Spielen_ verdonnert werden.“  
  
„Lust habe ich ja keine, aber du hast recht. Ergreifen wir lieber die Flucht, solange wir noch Gelegenheit dazu haben.“  
  
„Sag ich doch.“  
  
Lustlos setzten wir uns in Bewegung und sobald wir auf den von Bäumen gesäumten Kiesweg einbogen, der sich hoffentlich als Abkürzung herausstellen würde, umgab uns angenehme Stille. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr meine Ohren gedröhnt hatten. Yoshiki beschallte nämlich nicht nur das Innere seiner Villa mit zu lauter Musik, sondern ließ auch seine Nachbarschaft daran teilhaben. Einer der Vorteile, wenn man berühmt und gut betucht war, da durfte man sich solche Extravaganzen erlauben. Zum Glück war der Weg gut beleuchtet und noch spielte auch das Wetter mit, nur der kalte Wind wehte mir noch immer die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ meine Ohren schmerzen. Aber bis auf diese Unannehmlichkeit war es doch eigentlich ganz nett, mit Die an meiner Seite einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen …  
  
Ich blinzelte, wiederholte in Gedanken das, was mir gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war und schlug mir grummelnd die freie Hand vor die Stirn.  
  
„Was denn?“ Die schaute mich von der Seite her an und konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden, ob er mich meines Ausbruchs wegen auslachen oder besorgt sein sollte. „Haben wir was liegenlassen oder welcher Geistesblitz hat dir gerade die Laune verdorben?“  
  
„Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen …“, murrte ich missmutig, „dass wir wirklich alt werden.“  
  
„Was?“, prustete Die und blieb sogar stehen, um mich fragend zu mustern. „Du bist doch gar nicht betrunken genug, um plötzlich hochphilosophische Gedanken zu haben und nach dem Sinn des Lebens zu suchen.“  
  
„Ach, halt die Klappe, Die.“  
  
„Nein, nein. Das will ich jetzt genau wissen, also spuck’s aus.“  
  
Ich seufzte, fuhr mir durchs Haar und stopfte meine Hände in die Manteltaschen. Wenn diese Aktion mich bockig wirken ließ, war mir das gerade tatsächlich egal und Dies Strahlemanngrinsen verleitete mich auch nicht im Geringsten dazu, ihn an meinen Gedankengängen teilhaben zu lassen.  
  
„Jetzt sag schon“, forderte mein Gegenüber. „Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du mit solchen Aussagen um dich wirfst, ohne sie näher zu erklären. Du weißt, wie neugierig mich sowas macht.“  
  
Ich konnte mir daraufhin tatsächlich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und die großen Augen, aus denen heraus mich Die gerade zu bezirzen versuchte, ließen meine Standhaftigkeit bröckeln, wie eine Sandburg unter dem Ansturm der Wellen. Also rückte ich nach einem weiteren Zögern mit der Sprache raus, sonst würden wir hier vermutlich noch Wurzeln schlagen, so wie ich meinen Freund kannte. Die konnte nämlich erstaunlich geduldig und hartnäckig sein, wenn er etwas aus mir herauskitzeln wollte.  
  
„Ich hab nur gerade daran gedacht, dass es eigentlich ganz schön ist, mit dir jetzt noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Es ist zwar kalt und vermutlich wird es in den nächsten Minuten zu regnen anfangen, aber nach dem ganzen Trubel heute Nacht tut das gerade gut. Und wenn sich das nicht anhört, als wäre ich ein alter Mann, weiß ich auch nicht.“  
  
So, hier hatte er jetzt meine gedanklichen Ergüsse und konnte damit anstellen, was er wollte. Ich schnaubte und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung, das Gefühl der Verlegenheit so gut wie möglich ignorierend.  
  
Die hinter mir gab einen Laut von sich, den ich bislang immer eher mit unseren Fans in Verbindung gebracht hatte, als mit meinem, zumindest vom Alter her eigentlich erwachsenen, Freund. Ich drehte mich nicht um, ging stattdessen zielstrebig weiter voran und ignorierte auch die Hitze auf meinen Wangen, die sich dort so urplötzlich und ohne meine Erlaubnis breitgemacht hatte.  
  
‚Manchmal ist Die wirklich ein unglaublicher Kindskopf‘, grummelte ich innerlich vor mich hin, als sich mit einem Mal Arme um meine Mitte legten und ich seinen Körper ganz nah an meinem Rücken spüren konnte. Für einen Moment vergrub er seine Nase in meinem Schal und hielt mich einfach nur fest, sodass ich erneut stehenbleiben musste. Wenn wir so weitermachten, würden wir nie zu Hause ankommen. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen, sparte es mir aber, Die darauf aufmerksam zu machen, denn wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, fühlte sich diese spontane Umarmung gerade echt richtig gut an.  
  
„Du bist mein alter Mann“, murmelte Die gegen mein Ohr und die Wärme seines Atems brachte eine Gänsehaut mit sich, die mir prickelnd über den Rücken rann. „Mein schmutziger, alter Mann.“ Die weichen Lippen meines Freundes kribbelten, als sie die wenige freie Haut meines Halses fanden und kleine Küsse darauf tupften.  
  
„Ich hoffe nur, der alte Mann wird dir nicht irgendwann zu langweilig, wenn er jetzt schon damit anfängt, nächtliche Spaziergänge als Highlight des Abends anzusehen.“ Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um Dies Augenrollen vor meinen geschlossenen Lidern zu sehen, denn, dass er mich gerade für ein bisschen sehr unzurechnungsfähig hielt, konnte ich auch so aus seiner Stimme heraushören.  
  
„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was in deinem brillanten Gehirn so vor sich geht.“ Er lachte dieses leise, gutmütige Lachen – ein Laut, nach dem ich, seit wir uns kannten, regelrecht süchtig war und ließ mich los, um mich zu umrunden. „Glaub mir, deswegen wirst du mir sicherlich nie zu langweilig werden. Vermutlich ist das auch generell einfach gar nicht möglich.“ Er legte mir die Arme um den Hals und spiegelte so die Position, in der wir vorhin noch auf Yoshikis Tanzfläche standen, nur mit vertauschten Rollen.  
  
„Ich bin froh, mit dir hier und heute einen Spaziergang machen zu können“, murmelte Die und ich fühlte sein Erschauern, als der Wind erneut auffrischte. „Auch wenn es arschkalt ist.“  
  
„Du hast nur zu wenig an.“ Um meine Worte zu betonen, kniff ich in seinen kleinen Hintern und grinste, als er wie erwartet einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab. Aber statt sich weiter zu beschweren oder nach Rache zu sinnen, spürte ich lediglich, wie er mich näher zog. Ich runzelte die Stirn, aber noch bevor ich fragen konnte, ob mit ihm etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, redete Die auch schon weiter.  
  
„Es hat immerhin eine Zeit gegeben, zu der ich eine Party niemals frühzeitig verlassen hätte und schon gar nicht in der Verfassung gewesen wäre, zu Fuß noch irgendwohin zu gehen.“  
  
Seine Aussage hing schwer wie Blei zwischen uns und natürlich wusste ich, worauf er anspielte. Für uns als Band, aber vor allem für Die und mich als Paar waren die letzten Jahre keine leichten gewesen. Zu viel Arbeit, zu viel Alkohol, Depressionen und Burnout. Momente, in denen nicht nur ich dachte, dass es das gewesen war. Dass wir nicht nur uns, sondern wirklich alles verlieren würden, würden wir nur noch einen Tag länger so weitermachen.  
  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, sagte ich leise und war froh, dass Die nicht versuchte, meine Worte kleinzureden. Wir alle, aber vor allem ich selbst, waren uns darüber im Klaren, dass gerade er die größte Veränderung zum Positiven vollzogen hatte und dass er dies nun mehr oder weniger so deutlich ansprach, zeugte davon, wie weit Die in den letzten Jahren gekommen war. Ich ließ das Lächeln zu, das nachdrücklich an meinen Mundwinkeln zupfte und drückte meinem Liebsten einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, bevor dir dein nicht vorhandener Luxushintern noch abfriert.“ Die lachte und löste sich von mir, nicht aber, ohne mir noch einmal direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, ich wusste auch so, was er mir sagen wollte und nickte daher nur kurz. Die ergriff meine Hand und nun war ich es, dem ein heiteres Glucksen über die Lippen kam, als er unsere verschränkten Hände übermütig vor und zurückschwingen ließ.  
  
„Wenn du jetzt noch anfängst, das Titellied der Schlümpfe zu summen, rufe ich die Männer in Weiß mit den Hab-mich-lieb-Jacken.“  
  
„Ich werde mich hüten“, sagte er munter, hörte aber nicht auf, sich wie ein kleiner Junge zu benehmen. „Aber jetzt erzähl mal …“, meinte er eine Weile später. „Welche Anti-Weihnachtsfeier-Thesen sind dir noch eingefallen?“  
  
Im ersten Moment war ich tatsächlich überrumpelt von dem Themenwechsel, doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich es hier ja mit Die, dem Meister der aus der Luft gegriffenen Fragen, zu tun hatte. Ich hatte also schon den Mund geöffnet, um ihm meine Theorien nahezubringen, vielleicht würde er mich ja tatsächlich verstehen können, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf. Statt ihm also eine Antwort zu geben, zog ich lediglich mein Notizbuch aus der Umhängetasche und schlug es auf der Seite auf, auf der ich die fünf Punkte niedergeschrieben hatte.  
  
„Weißt du was?“ Ich suchte für einen Moment Dies Blick, bevor ich mich kurz löste und mit einem beherzten Ruck die beschriebene Seite aus dem Buch riss. „Das sind die Worte eines brummigen, alten Mannes und nichts, was man diskutieren oder behalten müsste.“ Das Blatt zusammenknüllend warf ich es hinter mich, ergriff seine Hand und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
„He! Das ist unfair, ich wollte doch wissen, was du geschrieben hast.“  
  
„Blödsinn, Die, genau das hab ich geschrieben.“ Ich schmunzelte. „Mir ist heute Abend nämlich eines bewusst geworden.“  
  
„Und was wäre das?“  
  
„Dass es eigentlich egal ist, wie ich Weihnachten feiere.“ Ich schaute gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zur Seite, um mitansehen zu können, wie eine Augenbraue meines Freundes skeptisch nach oben wanderte. „Schau nicht so, das meine ich Ernst. Und weißt du auch warum?“  
  
„Ehm, nein.“  
  
„Weil ich einfach nur froh bin, dass wir mal wieder Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Und, weil der Abend gar nicht so schlimm gewesen ist.“  
  
„Wenn ich dich morgen bitte, das nochmal zu wiederholen, würdest du das tun?“  
  
„Nie im Leben! Dieses Geständnis bekommst du nur einmal von mir.“  
  
„Du gibst also zu, dass du überreagiert hast und falsch lagst, was die Party angeht?“  
  
„Die~“, knurrte ich gefährlich, „treib’s nicht zu weit.“  
  
„Einen Versuch war es wert.“ Mein Freund lachte und mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er mich an sich zog und seinen Arm um meine Schultern legte. „Frohe Weihnachten, du alter Brummbär.“  
  
Ich grummelte leise vor mich hin, lehnte aber meinen Kopf gegen Dies Schulter und schlängelte meinen Arm um seine Taille, bevor ich es mir anders überlegte und meine Hand tiefer wandern ließ.  
  
„Deine Hand scheint sich verlaufen zu haben.“  
  
„Nö, die ist da schon genau richtig.“  
  
„Du bist unmöglich.“  
  
„Schmutziger, alter Mann, schon vergessen?“  
  
Erneut frischte der Wind auf und als mich kalte Nässe an der Nase traf, befürchtete ich schon, dass es nun doch zu regnen anfangen würde, aber dann sah ich vereinzelte weiße Flocken, die vor den Lichtkegeln der Laternen zu tanzen begannen.  
  
„Schnee“, murmelte Die und die unverhohlene Begeisterung in seiner Stimme ließ ihn plötzlich unglaublich jung wirken. Ich beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seine freie Hand ausstreckte, um nach einer dicken Flocke zu greifen und hätte mich an der Freude, die nun in seinen Augen lag, kaum sattsehen können. Von daher verkniff ich mir die spontane Reaktion, das Wetter als kitschig zu bezeichnen, und lächelte nur stumm vor mich hin.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Die.“  
  
  
**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Kleine Info: 'Kioshi kono yoru' ist die japanische Version des Lieds 'Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht'.


End file.
